


Stay the Night | Poe Dameron x Finn (StormPilot)

by poeetatodamneron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfiction, Finnpoe - Freeform, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Stormpilot, kinda nsfw, my first fanfiction!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeetatodamneron/pseuds/poeetatodamneron
Summary: Finn has a dream and wakes up Poe. Only, Finn wasn't having a nightmare. Slight NSFW (no explicit content).





	Stay the Night | Poe Dameron x Finn (StormPilot)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! just a few heads ups before you start reading:
> 
> this is my first fic i've posted on ao3 (it's on wattpad, too), so please be gentle! seriously, your kudos and comments make my day! so if you have a second, drop some! i'd love to know what you think!
> 
> also, this fic contains a little nsfw jazz at the beginning, but nothing explicit. 
> 
> enjoy! :) -sus

“Stars, Finn,” Poe moaned, grinding his hips into the man under him. Finn whimpered with pleasure and reached up towards Poe’s face. He pulled the pilot’s head down, pushing their mouths together. Finn could feel Poe whispering his name through their kiss. 

“Finn,” Poe mumbled, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. Finn’s face grew hot as Poe pulled away, trapping Finn’s bottom lip between his teeth. The pilot squeezed his shoulder slightly before he leaned down to kiss him again. Finn tilted his head up to meet his lips, waiting for the gentle collision of their mouths that made his heart explode. Poe’s grip on his shoulder suddenly tightened, and Finn opened his eyes, confused. Poe violently rattled his arm, causing Finn to look at him with a startled expression on his face.

“Poe?” Finn mumbled, trying to lighten the awkwardness with a smile. He tried to brush off the pilot’s arm, but his grip intensified yet again. Poe shook his shoulder wildly, calling his name.

“Finn. Finn.”

“What the hell, Poe-” 

“Finn, wake up.” 

Finn jerked upright, startled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over, locking eyes with Poe. He had clearly been woken up; his dark curls had been tousled around, dark circles were under both eyes, and he was dressed in only his boxers. Finn felt blood rush to his face and immediately turned away, the image of half-naked Poe bringing his dream to mind. Poe rubbed Finn’s shoulder, bringing him back to reality. 

“Hey, buddy. You okay?” Finn shuffled slightly under his sheets. He tried to make eye contact with Poe again, but inched away when he did so, instantly regretting it. Every time he looked at the pilot, he thought of his dream. Of them. Of Poe… 

“Finn?” Finn swung his head around, snapping out of his trance. 

“Y-yeah, yeah,” he muttered softly, nerves wracking his body. “I’m fine.”

“Bad dream?” Poe questioned. No, he laughed to himself. Nowhere near that.

“Uh, n-no, not really, just-” Finn sighed awkwardly. “-just a weird one.” The pilot nodded in understanding, exhaling a laugh.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” he whispered, removing his hand from Finn’s shoulder and running his fingers through his battered curls. The two sat in silence for a moment while Finn debated whether he should tell Poe about his dream. He trusted Poe, and the pilot had said he could tell him anything. But would he understand this?

“Well, hey, I just wanted to check on you,” Poe continued after a moment, smiling slightly. “You were calling my name, and I… I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Finn nodded, staring at the blanket at his feet awkwardly. He was talking in his sleep? What else had he said? More importantly, what else had Poe heard?

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks,” Finn croaked weakly. Poe nodded and smiled, turning to leave the room. Finn almost sighed with relief, but already he missed the pilot’s gentle presence. Poe approached their door connecting their rooms and looked back at him once more.

“You sure you’re good, Finn?” Poe asked, resting one arm on the door. Finn finally looked at him, his eyes staring into the pilot’s. Poe was chewing on the bottom of his lip, waiting for a response. Finn nodded, and Poe began to turn around again.

“Goodnight, Finn.” He turned and disappeared into his room, but left the door open. Don’t leave, Finn thought sadly. As awkward as their encounter had been, something felt… off in the room when the pilot wasn’t there.

“Poe, wait.” Finn almost gasped as he heard his thought leave his mouth. It had barely been a second before Poe was back in Finn’s room. 

“Yeah?” Poe responded eagerly. His dark brown eyes were locked on Finn’s. Finn wrapped one arm around the other and nervously scratched at his arm. He took a deep breath, broke eye contact, and connected their gaze again. Poe was looking at him patiently, as if he knew how scared he was. Finn inhaled, and nervously bit his lip.

“Will you stay?”

Poe smiled gently and nodded as he slowly walked over towards Finn’s bed. 

“Of course, buddy.” Finn scooted over a little, giving the pilot a few seconds to settle on the right side of his bed. Poe’s back was towards him, and Finn watched curiously as his shoulders rose and fell in time with his breathing. Finn felt himself immediately relax, the awkward tension finally disappearing. After some mental debating, Finn moved himself closer to Poe, snaking his arms around his chest. The hair on Poe’s chest tickled his fingers, and Finn smiled as he heard Poe sigh, reaching his own hand up, resting his arm on top of Finn’s.

“Thank you,” Finn whispered, moving his head to fit perfectly between Poe’s shoulder blades. Poe stroked his hand in response, slowly lacing their fingers together. Both of the men smiled, tightening their grips around each other. 

“Any time,” Poe muttered sleepily, Finn not missing the cockiness in his voice. Finn laughed into his back, watching as his breath moved a few hairs near the bottom of his neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of the pilot in his arms. He felt Poe’s breathing level off after a few moments, and smiled as he used the pilot’s breath to lull himself to sleep.


End file.
